


Fly You To The Stars

by starswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswholisten/pseuds/starswholisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhysand teaches Feyre to fly, and the opportunity for a little fun is ripe for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly You To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dive into the world of writing smut. I hope it's not awful.  
> The title of this work is a lyric from the song Superman by Joe Brooks.

The afternoon sun over Velaris warmed the tiles on the roof of the townhouse. I lay with my head in Rhysand’s lap, his hands playing absentmindedly with my hair as we both looked out upon the city. Our city.

It was a rare moment of peace for both of us. I had returned from the Spring Court some weeks ago, but the demands of war had kept both of us too busy to have even an hour of relaxation. Today, however, was the Summer Solstice, and the entire Inner Circle had agreed that a day off would do more benefit than harm, especially with an impending visit to the Court of Nightmares the following day.

Rhys twirled one of my curls in his finger and brushed my ear softly, and a chill went up my spine. The familiar sensation gave me an idea of exactly how I wanted to spent the rest of the day.

“Rhys?"

“Mm,” he replied, looking away from Velaris on the horizon and meeting his violet eyes with my blue-grey ones. I sat up, and he frowned at the loss of contact, but didn’t break my gaze.

“I want you to teach me to fly,” I said, letting my wings unfold behind me. With the heightened Night Court magic that came with becoming High Lady, the wings were much easier to summon.

Rhys grinned, his eyes running over my wings as they spread their full width. As his own peeked out behind him, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. “It would be my pleasure, Feyre darling,” he drawled as he stood and helped me to my feet. He took one look at me standing there, wings engulfing me and shadows licking my body, and immediately went down on his knees before me.

“Cauldron, you’re magnificent,” he breathed, kissing my hand again. I rolled my eyes at him, and before I could catch his gaze again, he was standing and lifting me off of my feet and into his arms. And we were in the air.

He flew, holding me, for a few moments until we reached a height far above our townhouse. “Rhys!” I cried out, noting our incredible altitude. My heart was racing. "Why couldn’t you just teach me from the roof?”

“Now, Feyre, what fun would that be?” He laughed darkly and stopped ascending, moving his wings just enough to keep us in the air. “Besides, the only way to learn is when you must fly for your life."

“If I remember correctly, you’ve said before that you’d bother to catch me if I fall,” I argued, pointing in his face.

“That was before I knew you had wings."

I hit him on the shoulder and scowled. He placed a hand on my chin and turned my face toward him, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear with the other hand-

And suddenly both of us were free falling, and I shrieked and held onto him tightly, my arms squeezing his neck. He chuckled and leveled out his flying.

“Stop playing around, you prick!” I yelled over the wind and Rhysand’s laughter. “I really want to learn."

“I could feel you panicking, and I needed to ease your tension. Relax, breathe, and know you can do this,” he smiled at me, and I felt a rush of confidence flow down our bond. I loosened, smiled back at him, and nodded. He released my legs and grabbed my waist with both hands, holding me in front of him as he kept us level in the air. My hands rested lightly over his.

“First,” Rhys instructed, "move your wings. Gently!” he added hastily. He undoubtedly felt a surge of energy rush through me as I attempted the motion. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

“That’s it."

I opened my eyes to find Rhys smiling again, his eyes twinkling, and the two of us rising ever so slowly as my wings beat against the air. I found that the motion was easier than walking, and increased the movement slightly. Approval and awe flickered down the bond and I laughed a hearty, joyous laugh.

“Having fun?” Rhys said as he squeezed my sides gently. I only had to throw out my arms in response. “Great, then you’re ready to try on your own."

My eyes widened, but Rhys caught my gaze, and something in his violet eyes assured me. I just had to take the risk, and my instincts would do the rest. I nodded, but Rhys didn’t let me go. I knew he’d wait until I told him it was okay to do so. “You can let me go, Rhys, I trust you."

He held my eyes for a few more moments, and then I was falling.

Panic did not grip me. The wind whipping through my hair did not unnerve me. The falling sensation did not elicit a single shriek or even a hitching of breath. I could feel my mate just beyond me, ready should anything go wrong, but I could feel his calm and his determination, and it strengthened me.

I closed my eyes, and I willed my wings to move.

And I was suddenly soaring through the sky over Velaris.

Rhys whooped with triumph as I flew through the air and back up to him, careening past him on his left and flying wide circles above him. He watched me as I tested my abilities, flying against and with the wind, soaring high and swooping low. I waved to him and he flew to me, joining me as I took off toward the city.

Rhys and I flew together, laughing and calling out to each other. My wings seemed completely in sync with my every thought, and I felt alive. I finally understood exactly what Rhysand and Cassian and Azriel meant when they said that wings were the very core of an Illyrian’s being, that flying gave them freedom and power and life. I truly felt, as Rhys chased me through the sky, like I could fly forever and never come down.

But we couldn’t stay up here forever. Not with the war, not with our responsibilities as High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court, not with our duties to our people.

“Feyre?"

I hadn’t realized I’d started to fly in place until Rhys stopped beside me, his eyes filled with concern. I looked out over Velaris, taking in the distant lights beginning to illuminate the sky as the sun set.

“Moments like this,” I said, keeping my gaze on the city below. “Moments like this make it all worth it, Rhys. The promise of having more moments like this in the future…” I paused, sighing. “That promise is worth fighting for."

I felt a tear stream down my cheek and I looked back into my mate’s eyes. He regarded me with such overpowering love in that moment that I nearly fell out of the sky. Both of us still suspended in the air, Rhys wiped my tear with his thumb, pulled me close, and kissed me. Our wings beat in time with each other as I deepened the kiss, and our bodies fit and moved as one.

Rhys pulled back to kiss my forehead gently. “I love you,” he whispered, “and every moment with you is worth fighting for.” He kissed me again, more urgently this time, and I dug my hands through his hair as he wrapped his arms more tightly around my waist. Without warning, his hand reached out and gently caressed my wing, and every nerve in my body shivered. He smiled slowly against my mouth, deviously, as my eyelids fluttered at his touch.

“Rhys,” I moaned, bringing my hands to his shoulders and squeezing the muscle there. “Play later."

“Not so fun being on this end of the teasing, is it, Feyre darling?” he purred in my ear, and tugged lightly on it with his teeth as two fingers made their way up the sensitive membranes of my wing. My breathing hitched and he laughed darkly, placing a kiss at the nape of my neck.

Two could play at this game. I slid one hand over his arm and reached back for his wing-

“Ah, ah,” Rhys tisked, shrugging his wing just out of my reach. He placed another kiss on my neck and my back arched in response. “You play with these enough. It’s my turn."

My only response was another breathless moan that he swallowed as his mouth captured mine again, one hand running up the length of my wing and the other diving under my shirt to find my breast.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to feel a bit more grounded as our wings pulsed in place high in the sky, only to find him rock hard beneath me. I ground myself against him as my hands moved up and down his muscular chest, his fingers drawing similar circular patterns on both my wing and my breast. A low growl unearthed from Rhys’s throat that had heat surging in my core. The combined friction of his fingers against my wing and the clothes separating us was enough for me to want to burst into flames.

As soon as I had formed the thought, Rhys gave my wing a slight reprieve, waving his hand and disappearing both of our shirts.

I pouted against his lips and he laughed lightly. “I know you’d like to tear mine off yourself, darling, but with the wings-"

I silenced him with a deep kiss, not caring about the shirts. I finally found my way to his wing and began to caress it with two fingers before Rhys could protest. He broke the kiss to move his mouth to my peaked nipple, swirling his tongue around one, then the other, and making his way back to my mouth. But a few moments later, as his hands traveled from my wings to my breasts and lower still, I realized something.

“Rhys, can’t people see us up here?”

“Not unless my invisible shield isn’t working,” he pressed a kiss to my jaw. “But they can probably hear us, so try not to scream too loud when I fuck you."

I whimpered. I suddenly didn’t care if all of Velaris could hear us as Rhys slid his hands below my waistline and pulled my pants and underwear down with one strong motion.

To my delight, Rhys wasted no time sliding one finger, then two into the slickness he found waiting for him. He began to pump slowly, torturously, and I mimicked the same rhythm on his wings. His mouth devoured mine again, his tongue twirling with mine as he increased the pace of his fingers, sending my body into a fervor that nearly made me forget I was still hanging in the air, flying. In fact, I wasn’t even sure I was keeping myself up anymore, or if Rhys’s wings were doing all the work. I unwound my legs from his waist and instead tangled them with his, my wings resuming their flying rhythm.

His fingers were pumping insistently into me now, but I needed more, more, more as I felt myself nearing a climax. I moved my hands down to Rhys’s pants and tugged at them, and he wasted no time making those disappear, too. I felt his hard length spring free against me and I placed one hand on it, stroking the tip with my thumb.

Neither of us able to wait any longer, Rhys replaced his fingers with his cock, entering me swiftly and completely as I moaned his name. He moved his hands to where my wings connected with my back, and I moved mine to his, as we moved together. The caress of his fingers, still wet from being inside me, against the apex of my wings sent waves of pleasure through me that only complimented the feeling of Rhys filling me.

He thrust against me, faster with every movement, and I came completely undone as he breathed in my ear at the precise moment he stroked both hands up my wings. I cried out as the wave of pleasure overtook me, and my wings stilled completely. He came not moments later, my hands tangled in his hair, my head pressed into his shoulder. When we finished, he pulled out of me and swept me up into his arms, one hand pushing my hair out of my face.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to my brow. “My queen."

“I’m incredibly impressed at how you could keep us suspended mid-air during… all of that,” I smirked at him, running my fingers along his jaw. “Do you have practice with that, or something?"

He flicked my nose. “Like I said,” he drawled, his wings beating faster, flying us toward the townhouse, toward home. “The best way to learn is to know you need to fly for your life.” He snickered. “And I knew you’d never be able to keep yourself up there with what I was doing to you."

“Prick,” I said, and kissed him.

“Yes, but I’m your prick."

“I suppose."

And I let Rhysand fly me back home, because even though I could fly now, I’d always love the way he held me and the opportunity to nuzzle into his chest as we took to the skies, the stars just starting to peek out in the sky around us.


End file.
